Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for filling packs with products, in particular for filling boxes with multipacks made up of cigarette packs.
In addition, the invention relates to an apparatus for filling packs with products, in particular for filling boxes with multipacks made up of cigarette packs.
Prior Art
Methods and apparatuses of the type mentioned in the introduction are known from practice in various configurations. A solution from the area of the cigarette industry is shown in DE 10 2004 009 584 A1. The apparatus accordingly comprises a combination of a box packer and a palletizing station in order to insert cigarette multipacks into boxes and to deposit them on pallets. The units put together structurally form one common overall apparatus.